An examination of the consequences on the lives of individuals charged, tried and punished for simple marijuana possession and comparison subjects. This will be taken through interview at one month, one year and two years after the experience. Information will be obtained about effects on health, social, psychological, legal and economic adjustment, as well as, theoretically derived variables that may have mediated these effects.